heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
凱利根
Kerrigan is a Melee Assassin Hero from the StarCraft universe. Until January 4, 2017, Kerrigan could be obtained for free via the Nexus Challenge. Once a Terran ghost with psionic abilities, Sarah Kerrigan was betrayed by her allies and transformed by the ravenous zerg into the indomitable Queen of Blades. Now freed of The Dark God Amon’s corruption, Kerrigan faces a threat that could destroy the galaxy itself.Heroes: Kerrigan, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-05-08 Background Sarah Louise Kerrigan was a psychic terran female. She began her career as a Confederate ghost and later became the second-in-command of the Sons of Korhal. Following Arcturus Mengsk's betrayal, she was captured and infested by the Zerg Swarm, ultimately becoming the self-proclaimed Queen of Blades and leader of the Swarm. At the Dominion Ghost Academy, ghosts in training are told the Confederacy allowed Kerrigan to "defect" to the zerg. Non-control zerg strains referred to her as "the Kerrigan." Gameplay Summary Kerrigan gains shields by attacking and dealing damage, and can use her wings to swoop up multiple enemies. Strengths *High burst damage *Strong dive with can be used multiple times quickly if planned correctly *Can gain sustainable shield from that enables herself starting from level 10 *Strong against set-up that utilizes summons, as she takes advantage of extra health pool they provide Weaknesses *Although laning gains shield, Kerrigan demands too much mana for dealing burst damage to low-damage minions, and shields may be wasted * has high skill ceiling *Fragile and vulnerable to crowd control *Lacks sustained damage which makes her shield useless in prolonged fights *Heavily reliant on backup from allied heroes *Escape is difficult if enemy is carefully positioned Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Hard-engage Assassins like Kerrigan work well with Alarak, as they both have strong initiation tools that can both move and crowd control enemy Heroes caught out of position. Also, if a Kerrigan combo goes awry, Alarak’s is great for shoving enemy Heroes away to help her retreat back to the safety of her team. Varian and Kerrigan together have strong ganking potential, due to them both having point-click engage tools and decent damage. When combined with or at level 10, the combination gets truly terrifying. Effective against Gul'dan struggles against heroes who have strong initiation abilities that can be used to dive past his frontline. Kerrigan can easily get to Gul’dan, which forces him to play a much more conservative game than he would like to. It also doesn’t help that using makes him a sitting duck for her devastating combo. Effective foes Skins ;Queen of Blades (base) ;Succubus :Kerrigan, the Queen of Suffering, rules over her brood of succubi with a fel iron fist. Warlocks brash enough to summon her risk facing her terrible vengeance. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. ;Primal Queen :The primal zerg essences within Kerrigan cannot remain static for too long. With every kill, they incorporate their foe's strengths, becoming increasingly deadly...and spikey. ;Mistress :Among all the demons of the Burning Legion, the succubi are the ones who are most delighted by inflicting anguish upon their foes. Mistress Kerrigan is far better at it than most. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. ;Cheerleader :Unsurprisingly, cheerleading for the Burning Courts can be extraordinarily demanding. As team captain, Kerrigan has little patience for squad members who can't take the heat. :This skin is related to the Burning Court themed-skins. Features themed animations. ;Queen of Ghosts :Fully cleansed by the Xel'Naga Artifact, Kerrigan joined forces with Jim Raynor and Prince Valerian. Armed with the latest Umojan tech, they prepare to bring Arcturus to justice once and for all. :Features themed abilities and replaced voice-over. ;Countess von Kerrigan, the Queen of Ravens (Hallow's End skin) :Countess Sarah von Kerrigan's bloodthirst knew no bounds. It was only a matter of time before the Vampire Slayers of Raven Court rose up against her reign of terror. :This skin is related to the Raven Court themed-skins. Features themed animations and themed mount. Development Kerrigan was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 Blizzard DotA In 2010,2016-07-14, Dustin Browder's Twitter. Accessed on 2016-08-23 Kerrigan was present in the game as early as its "Blizzard DotA" conception. In this version, she was an individual from the Antiverse. In this reality, she was betrayed by Raynor at New Gettysburg. She willingly embraced infestation by the zerg so that she could battle against the Terran Dominion.2010-10-22, Kerrigan. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-10-22 In terms of gameplay, Kerrigan was originally a DPS-type hero.2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 She could use her abilities to kill large numbers of enemy units simultaneously and could surprise enemy heroes with huge bursts of damage. She benefited from intelligence items. She was compared to heroes like Krobelus, Darchow, or Lion from the original DotA.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Kerrigan's ghost form was under consideration to be a separate hero in the game.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 However, it has since been made an optional coloration for Nova.2013-11-09, Heroes Skin Showcase - Heroes of the Storm - Blizzcon 2013. YouTube, accessed on 2013-11-19 Kerrigan could originally ride a zergling mount.Mike Fahey. 2011-10-24. The Queen of Blades is No Match for the New and Improved Blizzard DOTA. Kotaku. Accessed 2012-05-13. Original Stats *Life: 2+ *Attack: Almost 3 *Abilities: 4 *Speed: 3+SC2 DotA Kerrigan, StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2014-04-01 Original Abilities *Force Shield *Force Wave *Implosion *Maelstrom *Soul Siphon *Chain Lightning Heroes of the Storm Kerrigan used to have the ability instead of the . This ability later went to Zagara.2015-05-14, We're here for a quick Q&A on the Kael'thas patch. Reddit, accessed on 2015-05-19 Trivia *Kerrigan's trailer quote is an altered form of her monologue delivered in the intro of Heart of the Swarm. *A mini-figure of Kerrigan based on her appearance in the game was released in May, 2015.2015-02-19, Pre-Order FUNKO Heroes of the Storm Mystery Minis Mini-Figures. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-20 Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * References External links *Kerrigan at the StarCraft Wiki *Kerrigan at HotS Battle.net *Kerrigan at Battle.net